A Moment to Last Forever
by Jai Lupin
Summary: It's Harry's seventh year. He, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny are all surrounded by Death Eaters, and Voldemort has his wand on Harry. Can they all survive? Can Harry save the wizarding world? This is my ending to JKR's series, Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: None of the characters or settings belong to me, I just wrote the ending plot. Don't sue be because I'm flat out broke at the moment anyway. Thanks.  
  
A Moment to Last Forever  
  
It was June again. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville were standing in a circle. They were all back-to-back, their wands pointing out towards the Death Eaters surrounding them in front of the castle. All of them, however, were not looking at the Voldemort supporters just in front of them, but Voldemort, who stood directly in front of Harry, laughing a high, cold laugh.  
  
"We meet again, Potter. This time, however, you will not escape me like you did three years ago. You will not deny me the thing I seek as you did two years ago. You will not, Harry Potter, capture any supporters of mine, as you did last year. This time, you will face me fairly, without your mother or Dumbledore to save you. But first---we must have a few appetizers. Just to give my faithful Death Eaters some fun."  
  
To Harry's horror, the Death Eaters in front of Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny grabbed his friends and threw the four of them to the ground between Harry and Voldemort.  
  
Harry took a moment to watch his friends---to try and tell them without words that they mustn't do anything.  
  
Hermione was on the ground, but looked stronger than he had ever seen her. Her jaw was set, her eyes were facing Harry, unblinkingly. Ron was just beside her, but instead of staying on the ground, he pushed himself up, looking unsettled, but brave. Neville was kneeling, one hand on the ground, one hand on his wand, ready for anything.  
  
What surprised Harry most of all, was that Ginny had gotten up, stood just next to Harry, and started to speak, her voice surprisingly steady:  
  
"You won't get Harry!"  
  
The Death Eaters surrounding the students laughed with glee, pointing their fingers at Harry and Ginny standing, Ginny set and Harry, though slightly surprised, raising his wand higher. Some of the masked were putting hands to their mouths and leaning towards a neighbor to whisper something hastily before straightening.  
  
Harry caught sight of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange laughing, and felt a surge of hatred towards them both. He would have cursed them right there, if Voldemort and two dozen others hadn't had their wands pointed at his heart.  
  
"Crucio!" said Voldemort, pointing his wand at Ginny. Her knees gave way, and she fell at Harry's feet, screaming. She wasn't the only one.  
  
Hermione screamed and started sobbing into her hands muttering, "stop...stop it..."  
  
Neville gasped and watched, horrified.  
  
Ron shouted, "Stop!"  
  
But Harry had only waited a fraction of a second when he yelled over everything:  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" shouted Harry, his wand at Voldemort. Voldemort was knocked to the ground, and the Death Eaters all shifted uneasily.  
  
"Don't do anything!" he told the Death Eaters, standing up easily. Then to Harry, he said, "So, you want to fight, do you?"  
  
"Don't---touch---her" Harry said with sharp intakes of breath between each word. "Don't---dare---touch---her---"  
  
"You should learn manners, Potter. Maybe this will help---crucio!"  
  
Harry felt the familiar pain of the Cruciatus Curse. His skin felt like it was being pierced with thousands of white-hot needles. He was yelling, vaguely aware that Hermione and Ron were yelling in protest.  
  
When it all stopped, he saw at once that Ginny was crying. Neville was too horrified to speak.  
  
"Ginny, please---stop," he told her before turning once more to Voldemort, willing himself not to show weakness.  
  
"How about another little friend then," came Lord Voldemort's cold voice. "How about...the filth over here." He pointed to Hermione.  
  
Harry saw what he was going to do just before Voldemort did it. As Voldemort said, "Cruc---," Harry yelled, "Protego!"  
  
The Shield Charm had protected Hermione from much harm. She winced for an instant before crawling over to Harry and standing beside him. Ginny had gotten to her feet again and stood on his other side. Ron stood up in an instant and stood directly in front of Harry. Neville took the back.  
  
"Potter's little army...let's match the power of Harry Potter and his four little friends against the most powerful wizard of all time and his faithful Death Eaters."  
  
Harry was reminded of a chilling memory of a sixteen year old boy in a dark chamber with Harry's wand, holding Ginny captive. Harry glanced sideways at Ginny for a moment, to see her shiver and look back at him. Although she hadn't remembered what it was really like in the chamber, she seemed to understand what Harry was thinking.  
  
"Avada---"  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, pushing Ron to the ground as he heard the familiar chant of the Killing Curse. He braced himself for a fraction of a second, waiting for death, when Ginny's muffled scream awakened something in him.  
  
"Silencio!" Harry yelled. As he did it, four more shouts of the same incantation seemed to ring through the grounds. Voldemort had been silenced. He couldn't kill Harry or Ron. At least, Harry thought, not yet.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange restored Voldemort's voice, then took her place back in the circle surrounding them.  
  
"You interrupted me," Voldemort said quietly, his high, cold voice ringing in Harry's ears. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry fell to the ground again, screaming. It stopped again, very abruptly, and Harry wondered why the torture cut off so early. He gasped for air, looking around for the disturbance in the curse  
  
Then, Harry heard phoenix song ringing out over the grounds. Harry took it in, like the breath of life, before turning to Voldemort.  
  
Harry had an idea. It was dangerous, but in a way ingenious.  
  
"When I tell you to, knock back the four Death Eaters closest to Voldemort," he muttered to his friends, carefully avoiding eye-contact with anyone but Voldemort. He didn't think anyone could hear him over the phoenix song. "I'll disarm Voldemort and we'll run for it."  
  
Voldemort thought Harry was talking to him, seeing as Harry's eyes hadn't left his snake-like face.  
  
"What did you say, Potter? Trying to tell me to be afraid? Is your phoenix going to save you again?"  
  
"I said, NOW!"  
  
Harry yelled, "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
Hermione and Neville both shouted, "Stupefy!"  
  
Ron bellowed, "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
Ginny yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
It was immediate chaos. Harry caught Voldemort's wand, broke it in two, and froze for a fraction of a second. Inside the wand was a red feather tipped with gold. Harry seized it, stuffed it in his robes, and ran flat out towards Hogwarts. Just before he reached the stone steps, he caught sight of Fawkes, flying toward the mass of Death Eaters.  
  
"Fawkes! Go---"  
  
"Don't kill him! You can't kill him! Get the others, but don't kill Potter!" Voldemort was yelling.  
  
"Find Dumbledore---"  
  
"Give me your wand! Let me kill him---"  
  
"Tell him it's Voldemort!"  
  
Fawkes erupted in a burst of fire and disappeared.  
  
Voldemort was streaking up the grounds, another Death Eater's wand in his hands.  
  
It was the longest moment Harry had ever witnessed. A moment to last forever.  
  
"Avada---"  
  
Harry didn't know why he did it. The Killing Curse was unblockable, and Harry knew that without protection, he would die no matter what. All that mattered was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Protego!"  
  
"Harry! No! You can't---" Ginny started.  
  
She was about to jump in front of the curse, to save his life, but Harry pushed her back.  
  
"Kedav---" Voldemort continued  
  
"Harry, I love you!" She screamed.  
  
Harry felt a fraction of a second's love toward Ginny. He wanted to tell her goodbye, but there was no time. He would die as soon as the incantation was finished.  
  
"---ra"  
  
A flash of green light illuminated the scene, but even though Harry was supposed to die, he watched as the green light faded. It changed into a bright scarlet, then faded away. Next thing he knew, Voldemort was lying on his back, eyes open wide and his mouth open slightly in surprise.  
  
"He's---" Ron said slowly.  
  
But Harry didn't get to hear the rest of what Ron was saying, for just then, the Death Eaters were running towards them, shouting curses.  
  
"DUCK!" Harry yelled, pulling the girls down to the cold stone steps. Stunners narrowly missed Hermione's and Ginny's heads.  
  
Just then, however, Harry looked up to see Dumbledore. Harry didn't know how he got there, but figured that Fawkes had done his job. Dumbledore was doing some of the fastest magic Harry had ever seen. He began to stun the Death Eaters, one and then the other, all in quick succession.  
  
"Help him!" Harry shouted to his friends.  
  
They stunned every Death Eater they could. For the first time, Harry was very glad that Hermione had practically told Ron and himself everything in Hogwarts, A History. Knowing they couldn't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, the Death Eaters ran in all directions. The five seventh years and Dumbledore stunned almost all of them. It was remarkably simple, as many of them didn't want to leave Voldemort there. Harry couldn't help thinking that the Death Eaters were denying that he was dead.  
  
About five Death Eaters ran into the Forbidden Forest. Harry glanced at Professor Dumbledore to determine what to do. The Headmaster was turning to them all, speaking very quickly.  
  
"I want you all to go to my office now. My password is salted snitch. Go in, sit down, and wait there. I am going to head them off. I don't want anyone told what has happened until you explain this to me."  
  
With that, he swept off towards the forest. Harry stood where he was for a moment in shock. The Death Eaters were lying crumpled on the ground, stunned. Voldemort was lying dead near the stone steps.  
  
Harry felt Ginny take his arm and walk him up the steps. His mouth was slightly open, but his eyes, unlike Voldemort's, were closed. Ginny continued to steer him along. When they stopped, Harry supposed that they must be in front of the statue guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Salted snitch," Harry heard Hermione say quietly.  
  
Ginny led him to the staircase, and as they all were moved towards the door, he closed his mouth and opened his eyes.  
  
Ginny didn't seem to notice Harry doing this. She continued to walk him into the room, and made a hammock out of thin air. She turned Harry and seemed slightly surprised at his open eyes, but smiled gently.  
  
"Here, you should lie down. Don't fall asleep. I don't think Dumbledore will like that. Just take a rest."  
  
He was grateful that she didn't leave time for talking. He simply stretched out onto the hammock, closed his eyes and took deep breaths.  
  
It was a long moment before there was any sound aside from rustling of papers, swishing of robes, and footsteps across the floor. Then:  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Hermione had spoken. He sat up again and looked at her, expecting her to recount what had happened. He didn't want to think of it, and, hoping she wasn't going to talk about the events that had just occurred, raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Thank you. You saved my life back there."  
  
"No I---" Harry began, but was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"You saved me from Avada Kedavra."  
  
Ginny spoke up saying, "You stopped them from torturing me. You pulled me and Hermione down to protect us from the Death Eater's curses."  
  
"You kept them from using the Cruciatus Curse on me altogether," Hermione whispered.  
  
"You made the plans, you saved us all," Neville mumbled.  
  
"No, I didn't. You guys---I had to do something. It's not like anyone wouldn't have stopped that stuff from happening..."  
  
"But Harry, you---" Hermione stopped mid-sentance.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You killed Voldemort."  
  
"No, his spell---"  
  
"You did it. I don't know how, but I know you did it. Remember the prophecy? You had to kill him."  
  
"But it was his spell that---"  
  
"Backfired," said Dumbledore, who had just entered the room.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"So---Harry didn't---?" Neville asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry did. I will explain as soon as I get full detail of what happened tonight after you left dinner," Dumbledore replied quickly. "Please sit down." He pointed to five chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Harry sat down next to Ginny, and everyone looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Professor, we heard someone say...well, they said my name from outside the castle, so I wanted to go and see who it was," Harry said, sounding thoroughly embarassed.  
  
"Very well, continue."  
  
Harry hesitated before continuing. "Well, we saw a witch out cold across the grounds, and I told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville that I was going to see who it was. They wanted to keep me from going, but I---er---went anyway."  
  
Harry was expecting a reprimand, but Dumbledore nodded and raised a hand slightly telling Harry to continue.  
  
"Well, I went up to the person and realized it was Bellatrix Lestrange. I told the others to run for it, knowing it was a trap, but before long, two dozen Death Eaters were heading us off. We were trapped in a circle, so we stood back to back, each facing different Death Eaters--"  
  
Harry continued the story, but found that when he got to the parts involving Ginny, he had to pause before continuing. When he got to the part where Ginny had said she loved Harry, he looked sideways at her for help.  
  
"And after I said the Shield Charm, Ginny tried to get in front of me, and---"  
  
"I told him I loved him, Professor. And then Voldemort finished the incantation," Ginny finished for him.  
  
Harry continued from here. He described the changing light, Voldemort's death, the Death Eaters running towards them, himself pulling people to the ground for protection.  
  
"And that's...that's when you came, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his fingertips together in front of his face, looking over his glasses at the five seventh years.  
  
"I suppose you want to know why the curse acted as it did?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"I'm sure by now you know that magic is often strongest when powered by a strong emotion. For an unforgivable curse, you need to feel hatred. For a patronus, you must feel happiness."  
  
Dumbledore hesitated before continuing, apparently trying to determine the correct wording.  
  
"I believe that the reason Harry lived was that he felt love at the precise moment that Voldemort cursed him. Because Harry's feelings were stronger than Voldemort's hate, the spell backfired on him, possibly with some help from the Shield Charm."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore, then glanced at Ginny.  
  
"So, Professor, you're saying that it was Ginny that finished Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"No Harry, you did. Ginny was the---let's say---the sorce of your feelings and therefore the force that helped you to kill Voldemort."  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione glance at eachother, then at Harry and Ginny. He was relieved that Neville was looking at his feet, saying nothing.  
  
"Professor? Have the Death Eaters and Voldemort been collected---?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I've put them all in the dungeons. They're being guarded by a few aurors who were stationed in Hogsmeade. I met up with them shortly before I came to see you, and they are working to guard the place now. Voldemort's body is being held until news gets out, just so that there is evidence of his death.  
  
"Er---Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"I suppose this will be...er...in the news?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it would have to be, as the most wanted wizard in the world has been defeated," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.  
  
"Do I have to say anything?"  
  
"No, Harry, I'm going to send an owl, and if they want any comment, they can come to me."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at Harry, and he found he couldn't look any of them in the eye.  
  
"Um, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore said once again.  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to go to the Dursley's again?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. You don't have to go back to the Dursley's."  
  
Ron whooped, Hermione smiled, Neville looked up from his shoes, and Ginny grinned.  
  
"Dad's been wanting you to stay for an entire summer one of these years. Are you up to it, Harry?" she asked, blushingly.  
  
"I've been planning on leaving the Dursley's since I was in third year. Of course I'm up to it," he replied, grinning as well.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry replied.  
  
"I would like to ask if you would please consider waiting a few years before becoming an auror. You see, I was planning on having a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who could last more than one year, and I was hoping you'd end the stream of bad luck."  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore with his mouth falling open. He was being offered a job at the school. He wasn't even eighteen and he was going to teach his best subject.  
  
It took a while for Harry to realize that he was supposed to answer, and he grinned.  
  
"Of course I will! Professor, I---"  
  
"Please, Harry, if you're going to work here, you may call me Albus."  
  
Harry looked at the others, taking in their cheerful faces.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again, and said, "Now, an announcement needs to be made to the school, so...could one of you please run and tell one of the Professors that Voldemort has been defeated thanks to the five of you? Tell them to make an announcement in all common rooms and corridors.  
  
Neville jumped up and walked out of the room purposefully.  
  
Dumbledore now turned to Fawkes, who Harry had just noticed fly through an open window.  
  
"Fawkes, give these messages to Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks, and the other members of the Order. Remus will come to Hogsmeade immediatly, so there is no need to wait for his reply. Just give it to him and return."  
  
Fawkes left and Dumbledore stood up. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, everyone in the school should know what's happened. I suppose you four should go to the Gryffindor common room to be---er---" he coughed unconvincingly "---surprised by the party they have undoubtedly prepared."  
  
"Oh, Professor, when I broke Voldemort's wand, I noticed this and wanted to return it to you," Harry said, pulling out the phoenix feather from his robes.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said, taking the feather and placing it neatly next to Godric Gryffindor's sword.  
  
They stood up, crossed the room, and looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"I shall ask the kitchens if we could have a nice fiest tomorrow evening. Oh, and of course---" Dumbledore said, "you will be awarded one hundred points each for defeating Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry grinned, and they left, walking through the corridors towards the dormitories.  
  
"You know, should you two...be..." Ron began, indicating Harry and Ginny.  
  
Harry turned to Ginny. "would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Harry asked. Of course, she always had dinner with them. They did have dinner with everyone in school. But Ginny took the hint and replied elegantly.  
  
"I'd love to go on a date with you, Harry."  
  
Of course, the feelings had always been there, especially over the past two years, but Harry had just realized how much he loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
The common room erupted with an earsplitting roar, and Harry was sure, for a moment, that it had to contain a lion. However, the sound was only his fellow students, who had managed to sneak up quite a bit of food considering the time they had to do it in.  
  
It was the first time Harry had really felt like celebrating about something he'd done, and they stayed up all night, drinking butterbeer and telling the story of what happened to the fellow students. When the story was over, Harry refused to tell it again, feeling it would seem very arrogant.  
  
Remus entered the Gryffindor common room before long. The room went silent, surprised by his being at Hogwarts again. They hadn't seen him in the school since Harry's third year.  
  
"Just got the password from Dumbledore," Remus smiled, "So, how are you Harry?"  
  
Harry spent a long while talking to Remus. When he got up, Harry stood as well.  
  
"I'm just going to stay in a spare room for a while Harry, but I'll be in the school if you need anything."  
  
They shook hands, and Remus left the room.  
  
Harry sat down, gazing into the fire.  
  
Ginny sat next to him, on an overstuffed couch by the fire.  
  
Harry had just realized something.  
  
"I'm going to be teaching you next year! I'm going to be teaching everyone in here...except Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Lavender!"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yes, and might I add, Professor, that Snape will be your fellow teacher."  
  
"There's a lot of stuff to think about before next September 1st, isn't there?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but you'll be fine. We all will be. The war is over. It's done at last."  
  
"It was like a moment to last forever..."  
  
"Just like when Voldemort tried to kill you," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Just like when you saved my life." 


End file.
